fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC7
is the 7th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 7th part of "Next Generation Arc". In this episode where where the group entered into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop the first time. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Some days after Rosette seal the pact with Seiryu who's actually Azmaria Hendric, Juliet and Rosette have arrived to the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop to whom they unexpectedly meet Romeo who's working as a trainee in this shop. Full synopsis: Romeo come to do an internship for a week in the famous Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, held by his reincarnated friend, Benvolio de Frescobaldi, and he's a Tengu (an avian boy). Meanwhile, Rosette should learn how to invoke and control her familiar, Seiryu, aka Azmaria Hendric. Hermione has informed the girls there is the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop where Romeo worked. The next day, Juliet take Rosette at this shop where Romeo worked, they meet with a female Kitsune (a fox woman), Cordelia. She is Juliet's childhood and reincarnated friend, and also Francisco's younger sister. By entered inside, Romeo worked as a trainee who surprised Juliet very much. At Yomi, Leontes is furious that Aion had failed a second time to defeat the Onmyouji-Precures, he decides to do it himself. Despite the Ayakashi had badly damaged the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, the Onmyouji-Precures had stopped and defeated it and thus Leontes. They gain a new Divine Talisman that allowed to repair the damage caused and restored. Major Events * The Montague Okonomiyaki Shop is shown in the first time. * Cordelia, Francisco's younger sister appears in the first time, and being reincarnated as a Kitsune (fox-woman) like Francisco who is the fox-man. * It was revealed that Benvolio is reincarnated as a Tengu, but he still conserves his human form. * Cure Tsukiyomi used her sub-attack "Silver Moon Swan" in the first time. * Azmaria's birthday is March 12th which making her Pisces sign. Trivia * It was the second time where a Okonomiyaki shop appears after Smile Pretty Cure!. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. Youkai from the episode: The "Tengu" is traditionally represented with characteristics of both human and avian. The name meaning "Heavenly Dog", but they have not the appearance of a dog compared to a Inugami, another type of the youkai. They have very little respect for humans. They feast on human flesh, and commit rape, torture, and murder just for fun. In Japanese folklore, the tengu are generally depicted as humorous creatures who are easily tricked by clever humans. There are stories about tengu to being duped into trading powerful magical items or giving up valuable information in exchange. Often this happens because the tengu overestimate their own intelligence when trying to trick a human, and end up being tricked themselves. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Benvolio de Frescobaldi * Conrad * Antonio * Cordelia * Francisco * Regan * Vittorio De Frescobaldi * Benvolio's mother * Joshua Christopher * Ewan Remington Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Beginning Saga